tekkenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tekken X Street Fighter
Tekken X Street Fighter (鉄拳 Ｘ ストリートファイター Tekken Kurosu Sutorīto Faitā?) is an upcoming crossover fighting gam ebeing developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment. It crosses the universes of Namco's Tekken and Capcom's Street Fighter into one game, creating a roster from both franchises. The game was announced at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International by Bandai Namco producer Katsuhiro Harada. The gameplay of Tekken X Street Fighter will continue to feature the same 3D fighting game engine of the Tekken franchise, as opposed to Street Fighter X Tekken, which features the 2D-style gameplay of Street Fighter IV. The game is currently in development hell. Contents hide * 1Characters * 2Development * 3See also * 4References Charactersedit Developmentedit Street Fighter X Tekken's producerYoshinori Ono (left) and Tekken''producer Katsuhiro Harada (right) talking about the plans of the crossover games at San Diego Comic-Con International 2010 ''Tekken X Street Fighter was announced on July 24, 2010 at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con along with the Capcom-produced Street Fighter X Tekken. The gameplay of Tekken X Street Fighter will be featuring the same 3D fighting game engine of the Tekken franchise as opposed to Street Fighter X Tekken which features the 2D styled gameplay of Street Fighter IV. The game is planned to be released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 consoles. Ryu and Jin Kazama appear on the game's promotional poster (shadowed by their alter-egos "Evil Ryu" and "Devil Jin" respectively).1234 It was still in its early stages of development and no images or videos were released at the 2010 Comic-Con.5 Katsuhiro Harada did reveal some concepts at gamescom 2010 such as a prototype model of Ryu, with the gi of Tekken's Paul Phoenix. He said the team has yet to finish the model as details and lighting were not completed.6 This is not the first time Namco and Capcom have made a game together as they released a Japan-only crossover game in 2005 for thePlayStation 2 titled Namco × Capcom. However, this game consisted of characters outside of the Street Fighter universe as well as the''Tekken'' universe and instead included various characters from Capcom and ones from Namco (like the Darkstalkers and Soul series, for example), and at least two characters exclusive to the game. Namco × Capcom was a role playing game, thus making Tekken X Street Fighter and Street Fighter X Tekken the first games in the fighting game genre to be made by Namco and Capcom. On March 4, 2012, Namco released a poll on the Tekken Facebook page asking fans to vote for who they would like to see on Tekken X Street Fighter's roster. There were 55''Tekken'' characters and 66 Street Fighter characters to choose from, and fans were able to choose five of their favorites from each series.78 On March 7, 2012, Tekken''producer Katsuhiro Harada clarified that the poll will not decide the final roster, but will instead be used in conjunction with various research methods to determine the character lineup.9 In April 2012, Harada stated that the game was about 10% complete.10 At the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con, Harada confirmed that the game is still in development; the reason for the scarce information is due to Bandai Namco waiting for the opportunity to market it.11 In 2015, Harada stated that development had come far along.12 In December of the same year, ''Street Fighter's Akuma was announced as a playable character in Tekken 7: Fated Retribution, though no statement was made as to whether this was an indicator of the crossover title's status.13 On April 22, 2016, Harada stated that development on Tekken X Street Fighter was now officially on hold, but that polygon models and other gameplay systems had been completed. According to Harada, the reason for the hold on development is to not split the communities behind both franchises.